Existing power distribution systems, such as those utilized in commercial aircraft, include multiple circuit breaker modules designed to prevent over currents in the power distribution system. As current travels through the circuit breaker module, the breaker circuitry incurs a voltage drop and generates heat. This heat builds up over time, and can damage electronics within the circuit breaker module if the heat is not dissipated.
Current style circuit breaker modules are housed within plastic housings. The plastic housings are not thermally conductive, and heat generated by the breaker circuitry builds up within the housing. To prevent excess heat buildup from damaging the circuitry, the heat generated by the breaker circuitry is shunted from the circuit breaker module to a heat dissipation component. In existing systems, the heat is shunted out of the circuit breaker module over electric leads that connect the breaker circuitry to a circuit board, and heat dissipation elements connected to the circuit board are utilized to dissipate the heat.
The heat dissipation elements are constructed large enough to facilitate the additional heat dissipation of dissipating heat from both the circuit board and the circuit breaker modules. The additional size and material requirements of the heat dissipation elements due to the additional heat dissipation significantly increases the weight of the circuit board and of the power distribution system.